


in daylight

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [90]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hapi keeps her nighttime wetting a secret, but doing something like that while awake, in the middle of the day, is completely out of the question for her.
Series: it's just piss [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397558
Kudos: 6





	in daylight

Hapi is close with her friends, but there are things about herself that she tries to keep from them, and times that she would rather be alone than near them. If they already know her secret, then that is fine, just as long as nobody mentions anything about it, and as long as she never has to see them see her, and know for certain that they know about.

It’s a weird way to think about it, she knows, but she’s a weird person. And she’s way too old to still be wetting the bed, but she isn’t sure if there is anything else she can do to fix this. Going to the bathroom before bed does nothing, and cutting off her liquid intake as much as possible only leaves her dehydrated and miserable. Either it will go away on its own, or it won’t, and she just has to live with it until then or forever.

It doesn’t happen to her every night, and there is no real way to predict when it will happen. Even the dreams aren’t always consistent, though there are a few that happen over and over again, and sometimes, the dreams are entirely new. Sometimes she does not even remember dreaming at all, she just wakes up wet.

Usually, she doesn’t even wake up already wet, but wakes up as it is starting, and once it has started, it is too late to stop it. Her bladder will just begin to relax, and if it is in the middle of the dream, the sharp and very real sensation of warm liquid pooling under her snaps her out of it, bringing her into the waking world, still hazy but her panic doing plenty to wake her up properly.

Once her head is clear again, she already knows what has happened, and all she can do is shake her head and try not to huff or sigh about it all. It is so exhausting, to not feel it at all before it is already to late, to wake up wetting herself and not be able to stop it, her bladder always emptying like it was bursting, like she had pushed herself to her limit. But she hadn’t, because she is never full when she goes to bed and never drinks too much, and the result is always the same either way.

Hapi can’t control this, no matter how hard she may try, and all she can do is make sure that she never sleeps near anyone else, and that nobody ever sees her as she cleans up. That way, she can at least try to keep it to herself.

~X~

Things are different now, and the four of them are able to walk freely above ground, to join in with the professor’s class and almost feel like a real part of things. Hapi doesn’t like the church, but she likes Byleth, so that is enough for her. When she’s outside and helping on the battlefield, when she’s in the classroom learning about any and every topic, she can forget some of her troubles for a bit, including her occasional nighttime accident.

When she is awake, she does not have to worry about any of that at all. Her bladder gives her all the cues it is supposed to and she finds her chances to get away and take care of that before it gets too bad, and she is able to control herself up until then. Sleep puts her at a disadvantage that she can’t control, but being awake is an entirely different story.

At least, it’s supposed to be. But there are situations that she soon learns she is unable to control, and times when it becomes difficult to make sure that she does not end up wetting herself while awake, in the broad daylight.

At first, the lesson is easy enough to learn. She has to have decent endurance, and needs to make sure that she treats going into battle the same way she treats going to sleep. If possible, she has to do everything she can to make sure that she will not have to pee during that time. Her bladder has to remain as empty as possible, to avoid as much discomfort as she can.

There are a few times that she nearly learns that lesson the hard way, not used to being out and about for such long periods of time, but her close calls never turn into anything more than that, and Hapi quickly learns enough to be able to take care of herself. Even if she can’t do anything to control what happens at night, at the very least, she can control what happens to while she is still awake. That is something that she can always take comfort in.

The only problem comes in the form of battles that they do not have time to prepare for. When they are at first going on missions that they wait all month to set out on, eventually, that is no longer the case and there are times when these missions pop up out of nowhere, and the professor is telling everyone to get ready as quickly as they can. Hapi is willing to sacrifice other points of her preparation if it means relieving herself before she leaves, but there comes a day when there is not even time for that.

Despite herself, she panics a bit as she hurries out with the rest of her class, then quickly forces herself to calm down. She definitely does not need to get worked up over this when it might not even end up being a big deal. The squirmish is not far from the monastery, just more struggles with bandits, and so she sees no need to worry enough to cause even more problems. No matter what, she needs to just remain calm, and try not to think about it until she can head back home.

If she thinks about it, then she will imagine herself needing to go even if she doesn’t have to. As long as she doesn’t think about it, that false panic won’t stir up, and she will be just fine.

Except she isn’t, because not thinking about it does not do much if she  _ actually _ has to go, and it does not take long before she realizes that this is not a false panic. Hapi actually does have to pee, and she has no chance of getting away from the group to take care of that, because they have to battle now, and she is supposed to be partnered with the professor himself. If she were to even find a chance to get away during the battle, she would not be able to take it, because Byleth would notice, and he would say something to her about it.

But he will also notice and say something to her about her overwhelming need to pee, if it gets to that point. Hapi can hardly focus on the fight at hand, charging along with her professor and aiming her spells wherever she is directed to or wherever she sees an enemy, as the light twinges from her bladder grow in intensity.

She has had dreams like this before, that she was not able to realize were dreams and therefore not able to wake up from, where she was trapped in some sort of combat situation and unable to get away. Just when things got the most intense, just when her companions needed her the most, she was rendered useless, her bladder throbbing and then giving up, and that was always when she would wake up, just in time to piss herself, making a mess that ensured she would not be getting back to sleep any time soon.

But this is not a dream, as much as she might wish that it was. This is one hundred percent real, and she won’t be waking up from this any time soon. If she wets herself, then it will be real and everyone will see, and unlike her nighttime accidents, there won’t be any way to hide this, nor will she have the excuse of having slept so deeply that she missed her urge entirely. Suddenly, bedwetting seems preferable in comparison.

Hapi has no choice but to try and ignore each throb and each pang, as the need increases. She is sloppy in battle, and she knows that she will likely have to sit through a lecture, maybe even extra lessons for this performance, but she decides that she does not care, as long as she makes it out of this dry. Anything is better than the alternative.

It is just a small skirmish, and still it seems to go on forever, until she is not sure if she will be able to hide her need for much longer. At the very least, Byleth is distracted by his own fights, but they are so close that she wonders how he has not noticed the way she fidgets any time that she is supposed to remain still. Maybe he already knows, and is just trying to be polite about it.

Against all odds, they manage to pick off the last few stragglers, and without her losing control of her bursting bladder. Premature relief washes over Hapi, because she at least knows now that she has made it through the battle. There is still the trip back to the monastery, but she might have a better chance of sneaking off now that there is less pressing business to attend to, and then she will catch up to everyone after quickly relieving herself, and it will be like nothing happened.

Hapi decides to hold back a bit, letting the group get ahead of her, following slowly that she will not be noticed when she ducks behind a tree. The plan seems pretty solid, but then Byleth slows down as well, coming to walk alongside her. It seems that no matter what she does, she isn’t able to escape him, and right now, she’s in no position to be distracted!

But it isn’t as if she can tell him that she needs to pee right now, so he has to leave her alone. She could, but she doesn’t want to, can’t imagine actually  _ saying _ that, and she is to the point that she is struggling to walk, her thighs snapping together reflexively at any chance that they have.

“Everyone, keep moving ahead,” Byleth calls out to the rest of the class. “I have some work to do with Hapi, so we’ll catch up as soon as we are able to.”

She feels dread setting in as he says this. What extra work do they have to do? Why is the universe conspiring against her? But then, Byleth turns to her and says, “I’ll stay right here on the path, so you go as far out as you need to, and come back as soon as you can.”

He noticed.

A wave of humiliation comes over her as she realizes that he noticed all along, but she also feels gratitude, knowing that he has done all of this to help her. Humiliation is far more prevalent, though, and she knows that she is at her absolute limit, so she has no time to dwell on it either way. She can only nod, turning to head off away from him, wondering how far she can get before she has to stop, not wanting him to be able to hear her.

But, as it turns out, she doesn’t need to bother worrying about that, because she isn’t able to get away from him at all. She is only able to take a few shaky steps before she finds a hand reflexively jammed between her legs, doubling over as a spurt escapes, and then another. Hapi wills herself to keep going, but she can’t, because it is already too late. Her knees buckle and she whimpers, and then she lets go.

Byleth doesn’t say anything to her as he watches her wet herself, and Hapi doesn’t wake up, reminding her once again that this isn’t a dream, that this has really happened to her in the daylight. The hot liquid soon soaks past her clothing and runs down her legs, splashing to the ground beneath her, soaking into the path as her vision is clouded. The ache of relief is nothing compared to her searing humiliation, and she doesn’t know what to do.

Byleth says nothing, and silence soon dominates the area as her stream trickles to a stop. She waits, not sure what she should do now, until he finally speaks up, saying, “Are you ready to get moving again, or do you need more time? We can figure something out on the way back.”

Finally, she turns to look at him, not finding a hint of humor in his expression. He isn’t mocking her, and doesn’t seem to think less of her for this, or at least doesn’t show it if he does. He is just as unreadable as ever, though she thinks she might see a hint of a blush, because this is awkward for him as well. It isn’t much, but it’s a start to making her feel better, and his offer to help her does a lot as well.

Hapi nods, and the two of them start off together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
